


Malfunctioning Creator

by ForwardSteel



Series: Dum-E Stark [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Tony, Dum-E cares, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForwardSteel/pseuds/ForwardSteel
Summary: Dum-E learns to deal with a drunk Tony.





	Malfunctioning Creator

Dum-E was exactly 14 days, 5 hours and 32 minutes old the first time Unit Tony malfunctioned. Unit Tony’s malfunction started shortly after he returned to the dorm room after his classes and took out a clear bottle from the fridge and drained it. Unit Tony started to have issues with his sound processing software, his words slurred and slow. Then his proximity sensors and stabilizers started to fail, he kept falling to the ground and struggling to get up again. Dum-E watched in distress as his creator malfunctioned, he wheeled over to Unit Tony and grabbed his shirt with his claw in an attempt to keep him upright. Unit Tony clung to Dum-E’s arm muttering incoherently. 

Unit Rhodey walked into the room just as Unit Tony ejected the liquid he had ingested.

“Tony, really man? It's like 8! It's way to early to be this drunk. Go puke in the bathroom” Unit Rhodey commanded. 

Unit Tony let go of Dum-E and headed over the room with water where Dum-E was Not Allowed. 

Dum-E headed over to Unit Rhodey and tugged on his shirt in distress. Unit Rhodey stroked Dum-E’s arm. “He'll be fine, he just need to sleep it off”

When Dum-E malfunctioned Unit Tony would often reboot him, turning him off and then on again. Sleep seemed to serve the same purpose in humans. Dum-E filled the information away, when a Unit Tony malfunctions a reboot of the system is needed to correct the problem. 

Unit Tony eventually returned from the room with water and Unit Rhodey helped him into bed.

Dum-E watched many times as unit Rhodey rebooted Unit Tony, until one day Unit Rhodey started to pack up his belongings. 

Dum-E helped him pack holding the packing tape and moving stuff closer to him. He helped Unit Tony and Unit Rhodey drag all the ones down the hallway and out to the car. When Unit Tony left to get more boxes Unit Rhodey took Dum-E back to the dorm room and sat on the bed. 

“I know Tony explained that I'm heading out to join the Air Force, it's going to be your job to look after Tony when I'm gone. Can you do that for me buddy?” Dum-E nodded. He understood. Dum-E wheeled himself as close to Unit Rhodey as he could before wrapping as much of himself as he could around Unit Rhodey. “I'm going to miss you too buddy, I promise I'll come visit” Unit Rhodey whispered. 

The next time Unit Tony malfunctioned from consuming the liquid Dum-E did what Unit Rhodey had taught him to do. He guided Unit Tony to the entrance to the bathroom so he could expel the liquid. When he stumbled out of the bathroom Dum-E would support most of his weight on his way over to the couch and laid him down to reboot.

Many years later when Unit Tony returned from Afghanistan, he and Unit Rhodey both consumed the liquid and started to malfunction. Dum-E escorted them both to the bathroom before he helped them get to the couch. When he was sure they where both rebooting he took his place at the side of the couch guarding them while his little brother JARVIS guarded the rest of the house.


End file.
